The Young Crazed Peelings
The Young Crazed Peelings are an English club currently playing in the English Premier League. The Manager Benjie Ward has managed the Young Crazed Peelings since Season 3 who are most famous for their Season 14 UETA Cup triumph. The club had improved its league position for 8 seasons culminating in an 8th placed finish in 1.1 and an English Cup victory at the end of Season 13. Sadly after going for glory on 3 fronts, the club were relegated back to 2.2 after losing 3-0 in a playoff match to FC Mossley in Season 14. The Coral Fangs regained their place amongst the English elite by bouncing straight back as champions of 2.2 with a 9 point margin in Season 15. Season 14's playoff defeat came after a disastrous run of form near the end of the season which saw the side go 8 games without a win in the league and also crash out of the English Cup to eventual winners Masseys Marvels. Despite this poor league form, the squad performed extremely well in Europe playing attractive attacking football to win the UETA Cup against the odds. A 2-0 victory over Polands now banned side Tomus TEAM in the final saw the club claim their 2nd piece of major silverware. Some pundits believed by going for honours in both cups, in addition to the gruelling Premier League season saw the squad stretched with several crippling injuries midway through the season not helping. Season 16 saw the side back in 1.1 after romping to the 2.2 Championship in Season 15. A credible 9th placed finish and an English Cup Quarter Final in Season 16 preceded a closely fought race for the Premiership title in Season 17. Sadly the club faded in the closing stages of the season and lost out to FC Mossley but gained a best ever finish of 2nd and UETA Champions Cup qualification. Season 18 saw the side perform well in the league again rarely featuring out of the top 5. After being 4th for near enough the entire second half of the campaign, Pathetic Athletic pipped the Coral Fangs to 4th spot in the final few games after another poor run in. The club qualified for the UETA Cup but bowed out in the knockout stages. Season 19 saw a below par performance culminating in a 9th placed finish but only 6 points from 4th. The team had the 3rd best defensive record in the league but suffered from a lack of goals. Season 20 was a relatively successful season which saw the club miss out on European qualification by a single point and finish runners up in theThe_English_Cup English Cup after losing 2-0 to Pathetic Athletic. The game saw a somewhat weakened Peelings side take to the field after key players Weaver, Hartley and Agnew were injured in the final league game. Club Honours * Season 20: English Cup - Runner-Up * Season 17: Division 1.1 - Runner-Up * Season 15: Division 2.2 - Champions *Season 14: UETA Cup - Winners *Season 13: English Cup - Winners *Season 11: Champions League for Normal Teams - Champions *Season 10: Division 2.2 - Champions *Season 9: Division 2.2 - 3rd Place *Season 7: Division 3.4 - Champions *Season 3: Division 4.2 - Runner-Up Club History *Season 20: 7th place (Division 1.1) *Season 19: 9th place (Division 1.1) *Season 18: 5th place (Division 1.1) *Season 17: 2nd place (Division 1.1) *Season 16: 9th place (Division 1.1) *Season 15: 1st place (Division 2.2) *Season 14: 13th place (Division 1.1) *Season 13: 8th place (Division 1.1) *Season 12: 9th place (Division 1.1) *Season 11: 11th place (Division 1.1) *Season 10: 1st place (Division 2.2) *Season 9: 3rd place (Division 2.2) *Season 8: 10th place (Division 2.2) *Season 7: 1st place (Division 3.4) *Season 6: 7th place (Division 3.4) *Season 5: 15th place (Division 2.2) *Season 4: 6th place (Division 3.1) *Season 3: 2nd place (Division 4.2) First Team Squad *'Goalkeepers' **Nr.1 Jack "The Knife" Sharp **Nr.13 Talib Al Mahaoui **Nr.17 Micah Wilkinson *'Defenders' **Nr.2 Matt Avery **Nr.3 Tony Lee **Nr.4 Bromley Stewart **Nr.5 Matthew Ball **Nr.12 Evandro Costa **Nr.15 Piet Uitslag *'Midfielders' **Nr.6 Caldwell Agnew **Nr.7 Matt Jenas **Nr.8 Andrew Davies **Nr.10 Matt "JR" Hartley **Nr.11 Tim "Dream" Weaver **Nr.14 Sébastien "Lovely" Jhabili *'Forwards' **Nr. 9Les Avery Promising Youngsters *Paul Flitcroft *Robert Powell *Włodzimierz Przygodzki *Tim Johnson *Robert Rowley *Garry Larcher *Ilko Yakimov *Gareth Earl *Manuel Tendero Club Records *'Club Records' **Most Points in a season: 74 - D4.2 Season 3 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 94 - D4.2 Season 3 **Lowest Goals Conceded in a season: 25 - D2.2 Season 15 **Top Goalscorer for a season: 28 - Les Avery (Season 21) **Most fans: 30345 21 *'All Time Records' **Most appearances: 453 - Andrew Davies 3 to Present **Most goals: 108 - Adamos Makrides 12 to 20 **Most assists: 98 - Tim Weaver 11 to present **Most Man of the match: 42 - Tim Weaver 11 to present **Most experienced player: 46.9 - Jack Sharp 21 **Best average rating: 6.85 - Tim Weaver18 **Oldest Player(s): 35.3 - Fabio Bertaud 20 **Record transfer fee paid: 820,820,002 to Godal Atletics for Bromley Stewart 17 **Record transfer fee received: 650,000,000 from Salvation for Oliver Wade 18 Club Awards *'Fan Club Player' **Season 12: T. Ammannati **Season 13: A. Makrides **Season 14: B. Cienfuegos **Season 15: M. Běhůnek **Season 16: M. Hartley **Season 17: M. Ball **Season 18: M. Hartley **Season 19: M. Hartley **Season 20: L. Avery *'Assist Leader' **Season 12: T. Ammannati- 5 **Season 13: M. Avery - 9 **Season 14: A. Makrides - 11 **Season 15: T. Weaver - 10 **Season 16: T. Weaver - 13 **Season 17: T. Weaver / M.Hartley - 8 **Season 18: T. Weaver - 18 **Season 19: C. Agnew - 8 **Season 20: T. Weaver - 11 *'Top goalscorer' **Season 12: A. Makrides - 15 **Season 13: A. Makrides - 21 **Season 14: A. Makrides - 15 **Season 15: A. Makrides - 22 **Season 16: A. Makrides - 17 **Season 17: A. Makrides - 10 **Season 18: T. Weaver / M. Hartley - 14 **Season 19: M. Hartley - 18 **Season 20: L. Avery - 17 Player Awards *'Player-of-the-year' **Season 12: A. Davies - 6.18 in 33 games - Div 1.1 **Season 13: B. Cienfuegos - 6.31 in 42 games - Div 1.1 **Season 14: B. Cienfuegos - 6.30 in 30 games - Div 1.1 **Season 15: T. Weaver / M. Běhůnek - 6.63 in 35 games - Div 2.2 **Season 16: M. Ball - 6.67 in 30 games - Div 1.1 **Season 17: M. Ball - 6.40 in 30 games - Div 1.1 **Season 18: T. Weaver - 6.85 in 34 games - Div 1.1 **Season 19: J. Sharp - 6.39 in 38 games - Div 1.1 **Season 20: T. Weaver - 6.32 in 37 games - Div 1.1 *'U-22 player' **Season 12: M. Avery- 5.64 in 39 games - Div 1.1 **Season 13: M. Avery - 5.71 in 41 games - Div 1.1 **Season 14: T. Lee - 5.76 in 37 games - Div 1.1 **Season 15: T. Weaver - 6.63 in 35 games - Div 2.2 **Season 16: T. Weaver - 6.05 in 41 games - Div 1.1 **Season 17: L. Avery - 5.60 in 15 games - Div 1.1 **Season 18: M. Jenas - 5.19 in 21 games - Div 1.1 **Season 19: L. Avery - 5.41 in 32 games - Div 1.1 **Season 20: S. Jhabili - 5.60 in 5 games - Div 1.1 Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs